


Lieutenant of Engine 40

by PintSizedPO



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintSizedPO/pseuds/PintSizedPO
Summary: Who will it take to get the Captain to fight for Brett?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Lieutenant of Engine 40

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I am having SERIOUS writers black for HWMIE. I apologize. But this I couldn't get out of my head last night. Sometimes I just get irrationally angry at tv show characters. I was doing fine and then got ticked when I realized that it was going to take some serious uncomfortableness for Matt to get his behind in gear. And we are all guessing that this new Lieutenant is going to be the one to make some of that at least start. It could fizzle out after an episode, but I plan to have this be at least two chapters if not three. But if the storyline takes off on the show it will be longer. 
> 
> Also I didn't edit but once, but I'll come do that later. 
> 
> And because I'm so frustrated at Matt...I made Greg incredibly smooth and Sylvie drunk enough to flirt.

Mackey and I pull back into 51 and we can’t stop laughing. Jumping out of the rig and noticing squad is gone, she yells frustratingly, “Seriously! When the hell did Joe Cruz become terrifying?” She’s upset after having a good night at Molly’s with Gallo and all it took was for Joe to come over, give them both a fresh beer and tell Gallo it was on him. Followed by a look of challenge that came in the form of a blank expression when he himself took a sip of beer, eyes open, staring him down. Gallo’s gulp, quick thanks and immediate exit made it sound like a no go.

“Oh, give it a minute. Joe will calm down…” I tell her, but we both hear me trail off.

Mackey finishes, “In a dream world.” I laugh as we both look out onto the apron.

81 is doing drills and Matt is standing with a timer and clipboard in hand. Like before it’s like he can feel my eyes on him. He looks up and I allow myself to imagine the longing in his eyes before I turn away. “Let’s go raid the cabinets while squad and engine are out and truck is out here. I’ll show you the secret stash of sugar Stella and I hide.”

“Hell yes!” Mackey says, followed by the ringing of bells.

_Truck 81. Ambulance 61. Structure collapse on construction site on the corner of 95 th and Roe. _

I sigh and turn, “Or not!”

We jump back in the ambo and head towards the scene. When we get there, it turns out that the electric lines were not connected correctly and there were small fires starting everywhere. Squad 2 and Engine 40 were already on scene, with three other truck companies and a few other ambulances nearby. Boden’s at another site so Matt has command and starts requesting additional engines and starts finding out the situation.

I see two men down twenty or so yards ahead of us. Mackey and I run over to the construction workers. She starts treating a guy with a head wound while I help one who has his arm fractured. I point my patient towards the ambo when I see another worker on the side of a building. I’m about forty or so feet from Mackey when I hear a blast and see Gallo throw his body on top of hers. Then I hear creaking above me and see pieces of concreate from the building next to me start raining down. I hear a shout of my name, and before I know it, I have someone pushing me away from the rubble and throwing themselves on top of me. Shielding me.

When the noise stops, I open my eyes and stare into a set of warm brown eyes. It’s like those eyes pierce into my soul. My breathing is still heavy and it’s like I can feel his heartbeat against mine as my chest keeps brushing his. Those eyes then begin to twinkle as he smiles while saying, “Normally I take a girl to dinner before I find myself in this position. I think we’re doing things a little out of order.”

“Well currently, and maybe for the first time in my life, I’m grateful for some disorder.” I say being unable to hide my chuckle. I smile, “I think I owe you a thank you for saving my life. If only I knew your name so I could do it properly.”

He laughs before he rolls off of me before holding out his hand, “Lieutenant of Engine 40, Gr—"

I miss his name because Matt Casey runs up to us with audible fear dripping from his voice. “Sylvie! God Sylvie are you okay?”

That breaks me out of the spell of Lieutenant’s eyes. Shaking myself off we both get to our feet. “I’m fine. _Captain_.”

That seems to remind him of where we are and he visibly relaxes, “What the hell were you doing over here Brett?”

Annoyed at his question I step towards him, “I was doing _my job_ Captain. I was— shoot!” I turn from both of them and run to my patient, seeing him being helped by one of the other firefighters. “Sir can you tell me your name?”

* * *

When we arrive on the scene it looks like most of the civilians are at a safe distance away. Most of the construction crew is still getting away from the scene and squad and another truck company seem to be securing the support beam that crumbled. I take over command from a Lieutenant Grainger who was on the scene first. I direct my men but see Gallo disobey to go shield Mackey. Before I even check to see if they’re okay I look up to see another piece of concreate break itself off from the building. Looking down I stop breathing as I see Sylvie in the direct path of where it’s going to fall. A moment ago, I was upset with Gallo for putting himself in danger, regardless of if it was to save a team member.

But then the hypocrite I am, starts running toward her as I yell for her to look up, “SYLVIE! WATCH OUT!” I’m terrified. I’m too far away, and I’m never going to make it in time. She looks up and starts to move away, as another firefighter launches himself at her to push her out of the drop zone. I keep running until it hits the ground and the impact and dust causes me to stop. As soon as it starts to clear I resume my sprint to her. I breath half a sigh of relief seeing that the other firefighter is at least on top of her and none of the large pieces of debris appear to be on top of him. I get to them and plead, “Sylvie! God Sylvie are you okay?”

The two break apart and she then pushes herself up. When she stands, she appears to be unhurt. “I’m fine. _Captain_.” Her words wake me up as if she threw ice water on me. Awareness floods my mind as I remember where we are. Both literally and symbolically.

My body relaxes as I look at the woman I messed everything up with, standing there. Thankfully alive. Like every time I see her my regrets begin playing on a loop in my mind. I think of all the times I should’ve done something first. Of how I should’ve told her where my head was at immediately. I should’ve told her in the bunkroom, that it’s always been her too. I should’ve told her that night at her apartment. I should’ve told her at Cruz’s wedding. Or on our way to Rockford. Or on the back of 20. Or when she got back to 51. Or before she said yes to Kyle. I should’ve told her when I started having feelings. That night at the 21st. I just should’ve told her. Because these constant situations that almost result in me losing her have to stop. Would it stop if I just told her the depth of my feelings?

I decide to stop contemplating and ask the first thing that comes to my head, “What the hell were you doing over here Brett?”

She seems offended and starts, “I was doing _my job_ Captain. I was— shoot!” She turns and I remember one of the reasons I love her. Not a care about herself as she nearly avoids death. She immediately goes into work mode and runs to her patient, and leaves me behind. Faintly I hear her say, “Sir can you tell me your name?”

I can’t stop smiling because she’s amazing. But then someone voices the words that are running around my mind, “Damn. Have to admit, that was kinda hot. Does she realize she almost lost her life? Usually that makes a person slow down a bit. Take some time to recover.”

While it mirrors my train of thought exactly, it being someone else’s observation too, immediately puts me on the defensive. Who the hell was this guy? I look over and realize it’s Grainger, the one I took over command from. Then I realize I don’t have the right to be upset. Sylvie isn’t mine. No matter how much I wish she was. “That’s Brett,” I say with pride radiating from my voice.

“Oh damn. Isn’t she the paramedic that survived the ambo crash a few weeks ago? The one who then immediately went to save the bastard who tried to kill her?”

I narrow my eyes at him, and notice his eyes haven’t left her. Neither has the captivated grin dropped from his face. Swallowing my irritation at him I admit, “Yes.”

“Okay. That makes a lot of sense.” His grin grows into a huge smile as we watch Sylvie settle her patient into the ambo after treating his arm. He then turns to me and holds out his hand, “Captain Casey. Nice to finally meet you.”

I reluctantly grab his hand and shake, noticing his firm grip. “Likewise, Lieutenant Grainger.” Looking around I see that everyone is out of the way and I motion for us to also head towards the rigs. “Impressive how quickly you got the situation under control.”

“Thank you Captain. I appreciate you saying so.” I nod, but when I look at him, I notice that he still hasn’t taken his eyes off of Sylvie. As I clear my throat, he turns to me, realizing he’s been caught he starts to make his way over to his crew. “Like I said, nice to meet you Captain. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

All I can hope is that it won’t be because of the resolve that’s written all over his face. The determined look that screams he wants to talk with a certain paramedic that owns my heart.

* * *

“So PIC Brett. What was with that hot lieutenant?”  
  


“How the heck did you even notice that? I thought you were a little too busy noticing someone else saving your life.”

We’re exiting Med on our way back to the ambo. Mackey shakes her head. “We can talk about Blake in a minute.” She then grins at me, and I’m reminded of Foster, “I want to talk about that dark haired hunk of a man that couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.”

Climbing in the ambo I sigh, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Brett come on! That man was all kinds of gorgeous and trouble based on those sexy smirks. And he has the hots for a paramedic named Sylvie Brett.”  
  


I feel my cheeks glowing red. “I—I—”

“Girl I saw your looks back at him when we were at the ambo. It was just a couple looks back but I could see the interest.”

I sigh, “Matt interrupted us. It made me realize I probably shouldn’t try to get back out there when my head is all messed up.” I turn on the ambo and start to head back to 51, ready to get back to the house so I can escape into a book.

“Look I know it’s complicated with the Captain, but I think the lieutenant might just be someone to help you get over him...” I look at Mackey and see her eyebrows wiggle, “by getting under him.”

“Mackey!” I gasp and then laugh because that is exactly something Foster would’ve said.

“I’m just saying Brett. The attraction was mutual. Never bad to let off a little steam. And with someone that hot, you know there would be some.”

I think about it and smile, “I might need to live life vicariously through someone first.” I turn to her grinning, “So are you gonna ask Gallo out now?”

“Oh I am so going to! No one, not even Joe Cruz, is going to get in my way!”

Mackey is so confident; sometimes she makes Stella and Emily look timid. I smile broadly because Joe is not going to be able to stand in the way of this possible romance. “Go for it Mackey! After Gallo’s rescue, even Joe will understand.”

She nods, “Honestly the UST just went from a six to an eleven.”

As I turn down the last street before we get to 51, I can’t help but chuckle because it’s so funny to me. “I don’t get it. Cruz acts like in-house relationships are terrible.”

“He keeps saying he doesn’t want me to get mixed up with drama while I’m so new to 51.”

“Ouch. That kinda hurts. I mean I didn’t think we had any drama between us. And back then he was more than okay with it.”

“Wait, what?” Mackey shoots me a weird look, but I don’t pick up on it.

My mind is relieved to not have to think about Matt for a minute, so I take a trip down memory lane remembering my first year at 51. “So it was okay for the two of us, but not for you and Gallo. I don’t get it. Why…oh wait.” I then look towards my new partner and smile, “He doesn’t want to even think about what might happen in the turnout room. Let alone accidently walk into it. Or hear it since it’s right next to Squad’s table.”

Mackey then smiles, “Turnout room? So is that like 51’s make out spot?”

“Well, I mean it was for me and Joe. And Sev—"

“WHAT!”

Crap. Did Mackey not know? “Umm…”

“You and Joe!?!?! When?”

Crap on a cracker. “Actually it was my first year at 51. A few months after I got here. We were together for maybe, like, six months?”

“Why did he never tell me? Oh I’m going to give him such a hard time about this,” she says as we pull into 51.

We got back right after everyone else, judging by the look of it. Squad is sitting down at the squad table and as Mackey jumps out, I yell at Joe, “Cruz, prepare for incoming!”

The whole house turns to Mackey running up to Cruz. I run to the end of the ambo to see what’s about to happen. Everyone smiles as they see the devilish glimmer in her eyes. I expect her to punch him or slap him on the head. She does one better.

Grabbing him by the ear she pulls him out of his chair and doesn’t let go. He whines, “Aw! Gianna! Stop! Ouch! This was mean as kids! Get off!” He tries to get to her but she keeps herself behind him so he doesn’t have the leverage to get her and not hurt his ear more.

Stella comes over to me and leans against the ambo with me, “What is going on? And how can we help?”

I laugh as the rest of truck and engine come over to see the show. “She found out about an old relationship and feels that Joe is being a hypocrite. I kind of agree with her.” I look over to Gallo and hate that my eyes meet Matt. I force myself to look away from him and focus on Gallo. “I think big-bad Joe Cruz isn’t going to be a problem for much longer.” He smiles his little kid grin and I smile wider, before turning back to the show. Gianna hasn’t said a word and she’s been twisting his ear the whole time.

“Seriously Gia! What did I do?”

“You don’t want me getting involved with anyone my first year at 51. Is that right?”

As she asks her question, she twists a little harder. “Argh! You know it is!”

“Care to talk about the relationship you got into with a paramedic her first year at 51?” Those who were at the house at the time all turn to me and smile. Joe however, looks at me with murder in his eyes.

“You told her?”

“It was an accident. I didn’t realize until I said it out loud. Kinda hurts that you think in-house relationships cause drama, when I wasn’t aware we had any.”

Joe’s eyes turn sympathetic, “That’s not what I meant—argh! Gianna Louise Mackey! Off!”

Ritter and Gallo both seem to have caught on, “Wait. You two?” “You and Cruz dated?”

Severide at the squad table laughs, “That’s right you did!” Then Severide has a lightbulb moment of his own and his smile alarms me. He turns to Joe, “Wait that’s why you don’t want Mackey dating Gallo? So—"

“Severide!”

“–you don’t catch them like I caught you two?”

I turn my head away from everyone else and look at the ceiling. “What’s this now?” Stella asks and I groan because I forgot it was Severide who interrupted us.

“We all know not to go near the turnout room when a couple is newly dating if you haven’t seen them both for a while. Except none of us knew that Brett and Cruz were dating.” Severide says with a shit-eating grin. “Turns out I had terrible timing when I went to go put my helmet back.”

“Thanks for that Severide.” I say while rolling my eyes and batting away Stella’s fist bump request.

Gianna still has Joe’s ear but twists it to a level that brings one of his knees to the ground. “So what I’m hearing is Joe saying he’s no longer going to be stopping me from dating whoever I want? Regardless of who it’s with. Am I right?” Cruz says nothing, so Gianna twists his ear one more time to get the other knee on the ground. “Right?”

Cruz lets out a huff, “FINE!” Gianna then lets go of his ear and pats him on the head and says, “Nice chat. I think I’m in the mood to make some sandwiches.” She then bats her eyes at Gallo. “Blake wanna help?”

He smiles wide and follows after her, while the rest of the house laughs. Everyone starts to go inside knowing that the best sandwiches are being prepped. Soon the only ones left are Cruz, Severide and Casey with Stella and I. Thankfully Casey is doing something with 81, so I let myself relax a little.

“Gotta say, we need to introduce that girl to Foster. They would love each other.” Stella says with her eyes twinkling before turning her eyes on me. “You know I completely forgot you dated Cruz.”

I shrug, “We weren’t as close then, and you had just gotten to 51 when we broke up.”

“So Severide caught you. _Priceless._ You know you should tell me the story before he does.” Severide chuckles as Joe and I shake our heads.

“It wasn’t like that Stella.” I say, “He didn’t interrupt much.”

And Cruz agrees, “Looking back we had some good times, but it wasn’t meant to last. She was supposed to be my sister.” Cruz makes a face. “That sounds really bad.”

I laugh, “But so true.” I go to hug him, “He was meant for Chloe and I was meant to be the room dog and future godmother to his kids.” He smiles down at me and I get excited, “Any news on that front?”

He chuckles, “Not yet. You’ll be the first to know at the house.” But then his eyes turn serious, “But how the hell did our old relationship come up between you and Gianna?”

“Cruz. Ambo partners are alone together a lot more than squad or engine or truck. I know a lot about her already.” Looking towards Stella I see Matt. He looks at me and it’s like he just now gets this. Gabby and I weren’t just friends. We were partners. I turn back to Joe, “The only thing we haven’t really talked about was our love lives. It came up today after Gallo saved her.” I shrug my shoulders. “She told me the reason you were against her dating in the house and I accidently pointed out the hypocrisy.” 

“Hey we both took our time going there. You said something about some higher up being an asshat and telling you not to do in-house relationships. I was simply being that asshat for her. So she’d think about it before diving in.” I listen to Joe and try so hard not to look at Matt. But I can feel his stare and so I let my eyes sweep to his. I see him remember in that moment. Honestly I had forgotten too.

I turn my focus back onto Joe, Kelly and Stella. “I forgot about that...He didn’t say not to do them, but said that they take work. That both people had to work at it if it was going to happen. Which we did.” I say focusing on Cruz and giving him a side hug.

“Who the hell is this asshat?”

I chuckle at Stella because she is on the defense, “Never said he was one. That was Joe’s colorful language. But don’t worry. I have a feeling he would agree that you and Severide are working out just fine.” I say as my eyes find Matt behind Stella’s shoulder. “But it’s a good reminder actually.”

And just like that the bells call for ambo.

As Mackey and I run for the rigs I see her look at Cruz and yell, “Yes Blake! I think a movie Friday night sounds wonderful!”

* * *

“Cruz. You gotta tell me. Who was the asshat?” Kidd asks with venom in her voice. I can’t see her, but her anger can be heard all the way to headquarters.

I look around 81 to see Cruz’ hands, it looks like he’s holding them up in front of him, “She never told me.”

“Well who was here then? That was or had dated in house?”

“Just…” I felt Cruz making the connection from the other side of the truck. I appreciate him not talking further, but we all know Kidd isn’t going to stop until she finds out.

“It was me.” I say as I come fully to the other side of the truck. All three of them look at me wide-eyed. “Sev and I thought you were already together a few months before you actually got together. I didn’t want you to lose your focus. Partly because I was dealing with my own drama with Gabby…”

“Why did you think we were together?”

“You returned her jacket to her in the bunkroom.”

“Wait.” He says then puts his head down making another connection. “Are you the one she told about Zumba?” Severide snorted while Stella’s eyes grew wide.

“Okay we are coming back to this whole Zumba thing later.” She said to Cruz before she slapped me on the back of the head.

“Stella, we’re at work.” Severide says.

“Oh shit Captain. I’m sorry.”

I wave it off, “Pretty sure I know why you did it and I’m surprised you haven’t hit me earlier.”

She explains, “You do realize you inadvertently just took five more _massive_ steps back, right?”

“Yeah no. I figured that out too.” I say while scrubbing my hands across my face. “Something I said six years ago is coming back to bite me in the ass. Really I think that says that I need to let it go.”

“Wait. Do they both know now?” Cruz says looking Kidd and Severide, who nod. He then looks at me, “Let it go? And what do you mean you’ve already taken steps back? I thought you two were having trouble even getting in the same area.” Cruz questions. _Wait what? Cruz knows too?_ “Why is he taking steps back?”

Stella explains, “He said ‘I don’t know’ to a pretty important question.”

I glare at Stella, “How many people know?”

“Cruz how many people in on it now?” Severide asks.

Joe whips out a sheet of paper that looks like a calendar and one with a long list. “We’ve got thirty-two betting but at least twenty more with all the wives and hold outs.”

Severide smirks as he looks at me, “Let’s round up and say sixty then.”

Cruz holds his hand out horizontally and then tilts it side to side, “Eh…Herman has a big mouth and likes to talk about it loudly when explaining the fact that they aren’t together yet. He’s also ‘had a feeling’ for the last three or four months. My guess is more like a hundred.”

I look at the three of them, “What the hell?”

Stella rolls her eyes, “Captain did you honestly think your stares were subtle? Or hers?”

“I wasn’t—wait hers?”

“God you’re an idiot. Yes. You both have been making googly-eyes at each other for over a year now.” Stella relays. “And they’ve decreased in subtly and increased in frequency.”

“Are you going to fix it Captain? Because Sylvie only deserves the best.” Cruz says before his posture straightens up and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I—I—” I don’t even know where I’m going with that.

“Case it’s been a few days since we talked and I think you need to rethink giving her space. Especially if the current engine gliding up the apron is who Stella told me about.”

I turn to see Engine 40 pulling in. Damn it. I was hoping he’d at least attempt to do this off shift. Or next shift. Or with me being out on a call. Something. Engine’s crew hops out. Squad wasn’t on the call earlier. Cruz goes over to say hi to an old academy classmate. Turns out Severide knows Grainger from the academy too. As an instructor that is.

“Lieutenant Severide! Wow. I forgot you were here. It’s good to see you man!” He says as the two of them shake hands.

“Greg Grainger—” _Really? His first name is Greg? His parents did not help him out there._ “or should I say Lieutenant Grainger?” Severide slaps him on the arm, “Knew you’d make an officer the first day I saw you. True smoke eater.”

“Thanks man.” Grainger says, as he looks around, “Seems your ambulance is out?” He asks as a question, but no one feels the need to answer.

“Well it hasn’t been all that long ago we were at a scene. Same one as you.” I say with a gruff tone. “Didn’t think we’d see you so soon. Is that the reason you’re here?”

Kidd snorts but then turns to him. “Hey I’m Stella Kidd. Truck 81. And to answer your question, yes ambo is out. They got a call not long after we got back.”

Grainger’s head drops as he nods then when he looks back up at Kelly, myself then Stella. “I uh. Well honestly I’m having a hard time concentrating since that call.” He looks at all of us, but because of my rank, I think he feels uncomfortable voicing something. But he seems to overcome it as he asks, “Uh Captain, please don’t think me unprofessional. But I have to ask if I’m ever going to be able to focus for the rest of the day. Does uh…” Looking around at all three of us, he focuses on Kidd and Severide. “Does Brett date within the department? I know some girls don’t like to…” I feel my eyebrows raise in shock at his boldness. “What I mean is. Is she seeing anyone?”

Stella and Kelly grin wide. Wider as they turn to me. They’re going to make me do this. Why me? Why now? Why the shift after she told me nothing can happen between us, does this have to happen? I already knew that I made a mistake. Why does the universe have to keep reminding me? I realize I never answered his question. Reluctantly I answer, “No. No she’s not.”

It’s the answer I knew he was hoping for, so I’m not surprised at his smile. I am surprised at the depth of the drop I feel in my stomach. Cruz starts heading back over to the squad table just as Grainger asks, “So does she date in the department?”

Stella laughs, my guess because his timing couldn’t have been more perfect. “Actually she’s only dated one guy in the house so far. And he just walked into the conversation. Joe Cruz this is Lieutenant Grainger. It seems like he wants to ask Brett out. He’s wandering how she feels about dating within the CFD.”

Joe’s eyes start making their way around everyone and his laugh sounds fake, “Ha. Uh yeah. I don’t think she has a rule against it. We uh…” He looks at me and winces before he continues, “We ended on a good note. And technically she’s dated in the department since then.” Stella raises her eyebrows at him, “Remember she dated the Chaplin.”

Grainger nods his head. “Did that end okay too? Because honestly if it didn’t I don’t think it’d stop me from asking her out. She’s…” He smiles, “I only had to know her for sixty seconds before I knew she was an amazing girl.”

God this is killing me. If I had said the right thing a week ago, I could have stopped this conversation after his first question. Kelly and Joe are looking at me with pity, but Stella is smiling at Grainger. I should just walk away. Make an excuse and walk away. But I can’t.

“Well lieutenant you happen to be talking to her best friend too. I think I saw you save her life at the scene. Usually a pretty good first impression. And your smile and earnestness are exactly what my girl needs. Tell you what. Most of 51 goes to Molly’s after shift. I’ll make sure Brett is there tomorrow night. I’ll even buy your first beer.”  
  


“You don’t need to buy me a beer.” He chuckles though and folds his arms in front of him. “But actually, you could help me with an introduction. It would help a lot actually.”

“Wait didn’t you meet at the scene?” I ask, not seeing where this is going.

“We didn’t get that far. We were getting to learning each other’s names when you came over. But uh…it’s…it will help with where we left off.”

Stella snorted, “Happy to help. But warning from me and by extension these guys and the rest of 51. You mess with her you get our reaction.”

“Don’t worry. I know a good thing when I see it. And Sylvie Brett is amazing. Even only spending sixty seconds with her I know that. I’ll take every second she’ll give me. I’d be an idiot to mess that up.”

Stella grins and shakes his hand. “I’ll be at the bar waiting for you. With her. Come ready to win her over.”

His radio sounds so he starts hustling towards his rig. He yells, “Any particular flowers she likes?” _What circle of hell is this? Pretty sure I’ve gone through all nine already. But seriously?_

“I’ll tell you for your first date. If she accepts that is.” Stella smiles as she yells back. “I think I like you. Seems you understand how special our girl is.” She waves and then looks at me to say pointedly, “And he’s willing to fight for her. What about you captain? Cause that young and fine lieutenant is bringing the big guns.”

* * *

This shift sucked. I didn’t get more than five minutes of sleep and had time for one meal. Turns out Matt put food back for both Mackey and me. It was sweet, but it’s not what I needed now. At shifts end I’m dead on my feet walking down the apron. Stella finds me and demands, “You’re leaving your car here and I’m taking you home.”

“You’re an amazing best friend.” I say as I lean into her and yawn.

“That statement is far more accurate than you even know. I’ll prove it to you at Molly’s tonight.”

Just the idea of being social is exhausting right now. And the idea of running into Matt makes it even worse. “Stella I don’t think…maybe I need to hold off on…”

“Valiant effort. But no, you’re coming. End of story.”

I know that tone of voice. No point in arguing. “Fine. But only if you carry me to bed because I don’t think I can make it into my apartment alone.”

Stella chuckles. “Got you girl.”

Hours later I’m texting Stella annoyed about tonight.

\- B: _Stella I think I need to give it a break with Molly’s right now. Plus I don’t have a car._

\- K: _Severide will be your designated driver tonight._

\- K: _Plus don’t you want to see Mackey flirt with Gallo all night in front of Cruz?_

\- B: _Dang it. That does sound fun._

\- K: _Severide will pick you up in thirty. Wear something to make Matt eat his heart out._

\- B: _Stella I can’t do that._

\- K: _You can. And you will._

\- B: _Stella..._

\- K: _Forget about Matt. Still wear something incredible. Molly’s is already packed. It’s time for you to get back out there._

\- B: _You owe me a drink for being so pushy._

\- K: _Something tells me you won’t pay for any drinks tonight._

Severide is there quickly, but I still managed to throw back three shots of tequila before he got there. I push him the entire drive over on when he’s going to get his ass in gear and propose to my best friend. Stella confronted him the night before shift after we talked at Molly’s. He is trying to be respectful of her lieutenants’ test coming up and doesn’t want their relationship to cause waves. Kidd told him to not be an idiot and reminded him that she could handle it. And that anything she couldn’t she’d ask for his help on. Including that prick who told Severide about rumors he started. I’m glad the two of them worked it out.

But then Severide tries to talk about Matt. Thankfully he’s putting the car in park a block away from Molly’s. I hop out quickly while saying, “Kelly no. I’m not having this discussion. I…we need to put it behind us. If he’s still in love with Gabby, then it just can’t happen.” As I finish that I race to the door, hearing him call after me the whole time. I realize that the tequila has already started working because I get dizzier than I should. 

I open the door and immediately make my way through the crowd to the bar. My best friend is amazing. She already has a seat saved for me at the bar with my wine glass in front of it. I sit on it as I wave a thank you to her and am thankful for something to take my weight off my feet. She holds up her finger to tell me she’ll be right down to me. I hear Kelly make his way to the bar and I turn to look at him as I take a drink of my wine.

“Brett that was totally unfair. We need to have this conversation.” He says, clearly annoyed.

“No Kelly. We don’t. Unless Stella is present and we aren’t in public. It’s not going to happen and you both need to let it go. We have.”

“No you haven’t. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be avoiding him or me.” He huffs as Stella walks over to hand him his beer. “And just so you know. Neither has he.” Grabbing his beer he walks to a table off to the side of the bar where a few members of 51 have gathered.

“So Severide’s my ride home too. Right?” I ask as I shrug off my coat and hand it to Stella, along with my purse to put behind the bar.

Stella’s eyes widen. “He can be…but girl. I think you might get a few other offers. Damn! How come I’ve never seen this dress?”

Looking down at my dark red cocktail dress I shrug trying to appear nonchalant. “It was in the back of my closet. It’s a Friday night and you made a good point. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten dressed up.”

“Girl don’t lie to me. You took my advice.” I smile wide, knowing how perfectly my lipstick matches the dress and heels. I stand up to turn around showing off the fact that it has a non-existent back. I realize as soon as I'm facing Kidd, that the room is still spinning. She snorts, “As fun as it is to see tipsy happy confident Sylvie, I feel obligated to tell you that your turn got noticed by a captain that just walked through the door. Thankfully we have other paramedics to resuscitate him if needed.”

I freeze and refuse to turn around. But damn it, I want to. So of course, I do. Our eyes lock instantly. I see him swallow and I wait for him to come to the bar. It feels like we stare at each other for hours. But it’s only seconds. After about thirty I get upset. Why am I doing this to myself? Why did I tell him I needed space? Because that’s what it’s going to take for me to fall out of love with him. I just…why the hell can’t he just fight for me?

I turn back to Stella and she sees my excuse start forming, “Before you feel the need to leave. Let me introduce you to someone.” I start to open my mouth to stop her, but she’s already grabbing someone from the end of the bar and pulling him in my direction. I recognize him just a few seconds before Stella says, “Lieutenant, this is Sylvie Brett. She’s the one you wanted to talk to…right?”

He smiles and I feel my heart actually flutter. His eyes are so warm and that smile so irresistible. “You’re right. She’s the PIC that ran away before she thanked me. Thanks Kidd.” He said smoothly. Kidd’s reaction worked in his favor. She seemed completely baffled and that in itself is a rarity.

I can’t help my laugh and the smile I give back. “Lieutenant of Engine 40. I think you forget I’m not able to thank someone properly without knowing their name.”

“Well if only there was a way to rectify that.” Magically the seat next to mine opens up and he reaches out his hand. “Lieutenant of Engine 40, Gre—"

Then three men come over to slap him on his back, “Hey G. I see you finally got introduced to the ‘beautiful blonde paramedic with the gorgeous smile.’” One of them said.

I feel myself blush. “So already talking about me? It’s a shame.” I shrug my shoulders and notice his disappointed look. “I still don’t know your name so I can’t talk about you.” I finish as I take a sip of my wine. It's been a long time since I've just flirted with a man. And had one flirt back with me. 

One of his guys goes to speak but he stops him. “Hey guys. Everyone’s out on the patio. Let me see if I’m able to convince PIC Brett to join us soon.” As they leave, I notice Stella has been drying the same glass since she came over. And gawking. Typical. Maybe the tequila is giving me more confidence than I thought I possessed. 

But then I feel his eyes on me. “You know I think I like it better this way. My name’s terrible. And I’m guessing this flirty banter would end fairly quickly if I told you. Kidd said you were on your way out the door.”

“I was. But now I’m intrigued.” I say with my eyes sparkling. “Each time you attempt to give it to me, I get a few more letters. So besides me being able to pay my debt of gratitude to you, what else do I get if I guess it correctly?”

“Besides the pleasure of my company for as long as you want it, what would you like?”

I find myself laughing harder. “Okay. I have to admit that was cheesy. But I think I like this idea of more time in your company. So how about dinner?”

I can feel his smile. _Does that even make sense when we’re a few feet apart?_ “I can definitely do that. But how many guesses do you get?”

“Three for first name. And six for last name?” I ask.

“It’s on Brett. Do we want to ask Stella to keep score?” I look over to her and she appears frozen. I wave my hand in front of Stella. “I honestly think you stunned her silent.” Turning more fully toward him I inform him. “To shock her is incredibly hard to do. I think I should just say yes to dinner now…”

“But how will you ever find out my name?”

I fake a sigh, “You’re right.” And he chuckles, so I lift up three fingers up, “First name…is it Greyson?”

He makes a pained face, “Oooh so close.”

Pouting for a moment I put a finger down. But honestly there are only a few common names that start with G-R-E. “Gregory?”

“Only when I’m in trouble.” Okay honestly, I see the fire in his eyes and I’m wondering how much trouble we could get into.

“So that’s your name often then?”

“Touché.” He grins and I laugh as I get down to one finger.

“You know I technically got it with that one, but I’ll humor you. My final answer is Greg. So how’d I do?” I ask smiling. His expression turns pained and I realize, “Wait am I wrong?”

His expression turns from pained to pleased. “No you’re right.”

“Hey!” I feel like a teenager again as I push his arm.

All of a sudden, I hear someone behind me and realize that we’re still at Molly’s. For a second I forgot. I look over my shoulder to see Severide and he looks pissed. “So Brett. Looks like you’re having fun with Gr—"

I clap my hand over the squad lieutenant’s mouth. And he staggers back. When he rights himself he growls, “What the hell Brett?”

“Ssh! Don’t tell me his name!” I say turning to laugh with Greg. “Or don’t tell me _Greg_ ’s last name. Which was where you were going with that right?” I say redirecting myself to Kelly’s stare.

“Uh yeah. Why don’t you want to know his name?”

Stella then says. “If she guesses his name, he has to take her to dinner.” Letting us know that she is, in fact, not frozen.

“And what happens if she doesn’t guess his name?”  
  


Stella blinks and I realize I do too. Greg laughs, and turns to Severide with a faux glare. “Dude. Not cool. She hadn’t realized there wasn’t another option.”

I grin wide. “So regardless of whether I guess it or don’t guess it, we get to go to dinner?”

“Yes, but you won’t be able to pay your debt.”

Severide growls at this, “What the hell is her debt?” The protectiveness of his growl seems to have beckoned the gentlemen of fifty-one because I feel a lot of stares on me. I refuse to look but see Chloe and Cruz come up asking what is going on.

I can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. “I can’t thank him for saving my life, if I don’t know his name.” I shrug.

The Cruzes look to Stella who supplies, “She’s guessing Greg’s last name. Don’t ruin it. I’ll catch you up after.” She then hands the three of them glasses and towels. Then she grabs another glass and when she starts polishing, somehow the three of them also start.

I hold up six fingers, “I think I heard Severide say it started with another Gr sound. Am I right?”

His grin turns even more devilish. “Correct. But we both know that there are a lot of options for last names that start with G-R.”

“But you hate it. So it must be repetitive?”

“I think you need to guess before I give you any more clues.”

“Oh! You told me I was close. So I’d like to submit a previous answer. Greyson?”

Making the sound of an air horn. “ERR, try again.” I honestly don’t remember the last time I had so much fun. I drop one hand with one finger and keep my other hand up.

“Green?”  
  


“ERR.”

“How about a clue each time?” I beg as another finger drops and I only have four.

“Since I’d be happy to have you win, deal.”

“Is it a last name that most people would have heard of.”

“Yes.”

“You’ll be even more of a catch if it’s Gronkowski.”

“So I’m a catch am I?” I turn my head to see both Chloe and Stella nodding their heads. 

“You might be. Depends if it’s Gronkowski and I can get seats at the 50-yard line at James Stadium next season.”

“Damn. Marry me.” He gets down on a knee and I hear buzz from the table behind me so I pull him up. “Please Sylvie Brett. Do it before you find out that Gronkowski still won’t be your last name.”

I laugh. “Dang it! Okay…Gr...Gr...oh! The farm next door growing up was the Griffin farm? Is it Griffin?”

“First you have to answer my question. You grew up on a farm?” I chuckle and nod my head. “So did I.” I hear Chloe sigh and look over to see Stella holding her heart. Both Joe and Kelly just seem to get more and more tense. But then Greg lets me down as easy as possible. “But sadly our farm was and will never be known as the Griffin farm.”

“You have to at _least_ give me country of origin.” I say as I drop one finger down, leaving two.

“That’s a doable request. It’s English.”

“Greg…Greg…Greg Graham? That’s awful right?”

“That might actually be worse than mine.”

“Greg. If I get this next one wrong, I don’t know if I can go to dinner with you.”

Chloe, my twin romantic, blurts, “WHY??”

I have to hold my hand up to my mouth so I don’t chuckle and I try to keep my face solemn. “Because I don’t think I’ll be able to eat. I’ll be so ashamed for not being able to thank you fully.” His eyes twinkle. “So please give me a massive hint. Because I need to know.”

“Okay. This clue is also a test. Because if you don’t know the answer, it means you don’t like my favorite childhood books. Well actually my favorite books period.” He then raises his finger to everyone watching “And no one else gets to guess. Or blurt out the answer. “

He then looks at all my friends. I turn to realize we’ve gotten the attention of a few people behind him seated at the bar. This kind of attention from others usually bothers me. But this has been the best pick-up line or request or whatever this is ever. I raise my brow at him to ask, “Challenge accepted Greg. Greg…?”

“While it’s spelled differently, I share a last name with Hermione.” He says and bites his lip. Even he’s nervous.

“Hmmm. Hermione. That sounds familiar.” Every female around me is biting her tongue and it’s kind of fun to see. “Hmm…”

“Brett if you don’t quit it out and answer him with the answer we and you know is correct, I’m no longer going to keep the bar stocked with the good rosé.”

“Relax Stella. After all the trouble he’s given me, I think I should revel in it.”

“Just give your answer!”

I look at Greg and hold out my hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Greg Grainger. And thank you Greg Grainger for saving my life.”

He grins as he takes my hand and kisses the back of it. “Anytime Sylvie Brett.” 

* * *

I hear a small cheer and she gets up with him. Stella hands her another glass of rosé and him another beer before they head out onto the patio. Even with 51 being close to the bar, the bar noise was too loud to hear anything being said. All I could really hear was her laugh. And his. All I could see was her back, his smile and the rest of the spectators’ grins. After a few minutes Severide went to go find out what was going on. When he seemed annoyed all of 51 turned to check it out. Cruz nodded at me and got up with Chloe. By the end Chloe was grinning wide but Cruz and Severide were wincing. I know they were standing there for me, and their worried faces said it all. They did not have good news to report. My grip tightens around the neck of my beer bottle. Why the hell did I have to witness my chances going down in flames?

As they headed back to the table, Capp asked, “So what was that? And who was that?”

“That was Brett being swept off her feet.” Stella said as she landed in Kelly’s lap. She then looks right at me. “And if the Captain doesn’t get his ass in gear and fight for her, that’s Brett’s future husband.”

_Fuck._


End file.
